Une Lettre d'Exil
by vieuxlivre
Summary: Snape se dévoile complètement dans cette histoire, une des toutes premières histoires du HGSS. essai de traduction d'un classique du genre
1. Avant Propos

**Disclaimer **: tout appartient à JKR.

**Avant propos. **

_Cette histoire est une traduction de la seconde histoire jamais publiée sur Hermione et Snape, __A letter from Exile, parue en novembre 2000. Il m'a été impossible de joindre l'auteur. Toutefois, je tenais à vous la faire partager. (et aussi pour me faire pardonner du manque de mise à jour d'Illusion, mais ma muse n'est pas très coopérante, hélas)._

_Cette histoire est la première que j'ai lue voila des années, elle m'a fait vibrer à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. J'espère qu'elle vous fera sourire et pleurer (pas forcément dans cet ordre d'ailleurs). Je ne suis pas un génie de la traduction, j'espère que je réussirai à vous faire passer tout cela et surtout que vous aimerez cette histoire qui est ma favorite depuis toujours !_

_Lisez attentivement les notes de Textual Sphinx pour tout comprendre de cette histoire._

_ VL.  
_

Note de l'auteur original. 

Une lettre d'Exil est une « fan – fanfiction », c'est-à-dire une alternative à la première histoire sur Hermione et Snape jamais publiée sur le net. Il s'agissait d'une histoire par Lupinlover's _Au-delà d'un arc-en-ciel d'argent_. Elle l'a postée en septembre 2000 avant de l'effacer deux ans plus tard.

Snape, beau malgré ses cheveux gras, commença à désirer Hermione, une étudiante de septième année, lorsqu'elle le récompensa d'un sourire après qu'il l'eut aidée à réaliser une potion que (curieusement) elle ne parvenait pas à faire. D'abord flattée à l'idée qu'un homme « futé, intelligent et plus âgé » puisse s'intéresser à elle, Hermione tombe ensuite amoureuse. Leur liaison démarre à la suite d'une mauvaise farce dans le dortoir des filles où Hermione surprend Snape en train de lire son journal intime. Un Ron pas très adulte est vite largué et Hermione découvre le sexe. (Une réécriture de Au-delà d'un arc-en-ciel d'argent a supprimé le sexe mais seulement après que cela m'eut donné de terribles maux de tête à force d'essayer de faire quelque chose de cohérant). Harry comprend tout, il insiste alors pour qu'ils arrêtent mais néanmoins gardera le secret ; pourtant rien ne les arrête dans les pièces secrètes de Poudlard. L'affaire est révélée au grand jour par un Ron se sentant rejeté et un méchant Drago. Lucius Malfoy informe Fudge. Snape est mis à la porte et quitte Poudlard. Il écrit une lettre d'amour à Hermione.

_Une lettre très courte_.

Qui pouvait résister à une telle ouverture ? Même Rowling, qui trouve qu'un Snape amoureux est une horrible idée, lui reconnaît un certain don pour la parole (et un sensualité éblouissante, même si déplacée, dans l'introduction aux Potions). Toutes les idées pour construire un plan de mon propre fait se sont envolées.

J'ai fait un choix crucial. Dans le conte de Lupinlover's, Voldemort tue Snape l'exilé (et par là même, il était vulnérable) ; ensuite il bat en duel, jusqu'à la mort, Dumbledore puis Potter. L'histoire se termine avec une Hermione contemplant trois pierres tombales le jour même de son dix-huitième anniversaire. _Une Lettre d'Exil_ évite ce tragique deus ex machina en déplaçant la ligne temporelle de l'histoire après la défaite de Voldemort. Hermione et compagnie font une « huitième année » à Poudlard pour rattraper le temps perdu pendant la guerre. Une _Lettre d'Exil_ dépend de _Au-delà d'un arc-en-ciel d'argent_ mais en réécrire la fin produit une sorte d'effacement. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, l'histoire est complètement différente de celle de Lupinlovers' parce que j'ai (ou plutôt) avais 3 fois son âge, que je suis une féministe et donc répugnée à l'idée d'une romance entre un professeur et une élève. Peut-être que l'écriture est juste un art de se confronter cette répugnance, pourtant si j'avais su que Lupinlover's n'avait que douze ans, je ne m'en serais pas mêlée. En fait, elle a démontré qu'elle était unique parmi les conteurs attachés à Snape par le côté tragique de son histoire. Alors même que le déroulement qui se produit rapidement comme dans un rêve a tout à voir avec un fantasme d'adolescente et très peu avec la réalité, il n'en reste pas moins que cet exemple reste charmant et fascinant. Sont bien plus perturbantes encore les histoires sado-masochistes et de viols entre Hermione et Snape qui sont apparues suite au succès et à la popularité de l'histoire de Lupinlovers'. Laisser des reviews très critiques à ces histoires semble moins efficace que d'écrire une fin alternative. La _Lettre_ tente de renverser le rapport de force implicite qui existe dans les histoires romantiques (professeur-élève) sans refuser au lecteur le plaisir qu'il peut en tirer.

Cela étant dit, l'histoire d'amour s'avère n'être qu'un peu plus qu'un simple cadre à une histoire sur Snape avec Hermione comme public. _Ses_ sentiments ne sont jamais expliqués, elle occupe simplement la place de la femme lectrice buvant comme du petit lait les paroles de Snape en notre nom. C'est pourquoi le texte n'a jamais été réduit pour son style embarrassant : Snape écrit le genre de choses que Hermione/le lecteur veut dévorer (et cela ne s'arrête pas à quelque romance). Snape est fascinant parce que nous pouvons projeter sur lui toute une angoisse existentielle, une signification politique ou stratégique, un développement ambitieux ainsi qu'une grandeur morale (potentielle) qu'un personnage féminin incarne rarement. Combien de merveilleuses anti-héroïnes connaissons-nous ? Remerciements les plus humbles à ces « premiers » auteurs de fics sur Snape que sont MMM, qui écrivit très bien « comment Snape est-il arrivé là où il se trouve ? » et « pouquoi les Serpentards sont ce qu'ils sont ?», EarthWalk « J'avais raison » demeure un classique des années d'étudiant de Snape. L'histoire, aujourd'hui effacée, de MMM à propos d'un Snape victime d'un sort d'oubliettes influença grandement mon portrait des Serpentards.

(suivent des remerciements pour les betas anglophones)

TextualSphinx,

Octobre 2004.


	2. 1

_NA J'espère que vous avez lu l'avant-propos, il est important pour comprendre cette histoire, perle parmi les perles (et aussi pour connaître les origines du HGSS)_

_j'ai des problèmes de mises en forme avec ce site. Au lieu d'avoir des crochets, j'ai donc utilisé ce signe ridicule / __ (mais à défaut de merles, on se contente de grives comme on dit) Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée !  
_

_

* * *

_

L'air furieux, en retard pour le petit déjeuner, Ron entra dans le hall. Cela faisait tout juste une semaine que Snape avait été mis à la porte. Il tenait fermement une lettre assez épaisse et un petit paquet. Hermione courait derrière lui tout en trébuchant contre les chaises.

« Il n'a même pas eu le cran de t'écrire dans le hall, n'est-ce pas ? Hurla Ron, quelle ordure ! Son hibou est entré furtivement dans ton dortoir.

-- Toi aussi tu t' y es introduit ! cria Hermione. Tellement noble de ta part ! »

Ron s'arrêta net à l'autre bout de la table devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Il glissa le paquet dans ses robes puis déchira l'enveloppe. Plusieurs feuillets pliés de papier Moldu s'en échappèrent.

Harry, qui s'était déjà assis, agrippa ferment la nappe : « Rends-la lui Ron, c'est une lettre personnelle !

- Ca ne l'est plus maintenant. Sa _vie privée_ a des conséquences publiques. Elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ça !

- Tu pourrais me parler directement, Ron !

- Parfait ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle contient ta lettre ? Tu peux le savoir ! A haute voix ! Ou alors, je la brûle avec ton propre charme _incendiaire_, _Fumos ! » _

Des flammes bleues apparurent à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, la lettre dans une main, les flammes dans l'autre.

Dumbledore n'était pas présent pour le petit-déjeuner, il avait manqué plusieurs repas ces derniers jours. C'était McGonagall qui avait procédé à l'annonce publique avec autant de tact que de sévérité possible, le tout dans une juste proportion. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la table des Gryffondors mais Hermione réagit plus promptement « Parfait. Lis-là à voix haute pour que tout le monde entende. Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute ! Traîne-moi dans la boue, fous-toi de mes secrets et chacun pourra ensuite vaquer à ses occupations ! Je vais même amplifier ta voix à ta place ! » Elle lança un sort sur la gorge de Ron. Ce dernier éteignit donc le feu.

McGonagall recula. _N'interviens pas, laisse-les régler ça_ lui murmurait sa conscience. Pourtant une autre petite voix, moins vertueuse, se résumait en un simple _C'est quelque chose que je dois entendre absolument !_

« C'est une lettre extrêmement longue, Ron, observa Hermione, je n'imposerai qu'une seule condition : tu dois la lire en entier même si cela veut dire que tu manqueras le début du match de Quidditch ! Tu ne sauteras pas les passages difficiles comme tu le fais habituellement, tu ne censureras pas les parties croustillantes que tout le monde veut entendre. C'est tout ou rien Ron !

- Allons-y alors ! »

Ron commença sa lecture avec une imitation de la voix de Snape à mi-chemin entre un ton railleur et un autre nasillard. Il voulait extraire tout le mélodrame possible de ce premier paragraphe.

_« _CHERE Hermione,

Pourras-tu JAMAIS pardonner ma BETise ? Tout est si clair pour moi maintenant alors que je t'écris de ce café tranquille, à Londres, à des années lumières de Poudlard ; voilà ce que j'aurais dû faire : réaliser que nous ne pouvions nier notre AMOUR ni le refouler on ne sait où ; réaliser qu'il n'était pas question de t'avoir en même temps que mon travail ; n'aies aucun doute sur ce que j'aurais choisi. J'aurais démissionné. /« Tiens donc !» commenta Ron/ Démissionné à l'instant même où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'aurai ainsi pu quitter cette école que j'ai si longtemps servi sans entacher ma réputation et par-dessus tout, j'aurais pu t'épargner les indignités et humiliations auxquelles tu dois faire face »

Il était difficile de maintenir cette fausse intonation. L'écriture demandait une élocution sobre. Ron buta sur « humi-liations »

« Oh, mon _cher, _des mots de plus de deux syllabes et des phrases complexes. Es-tu certain de pouvoir t'en sortir, Ron ? » Hermione lui adressa un sourire glacial.

« Lis normalement, dit calmement Harry, laisse-nous juger par nous-même. On veut entendre ce qu'il a à dire, pas ton interprétation. »

Ron croisa Harry du regard avec une certaine difficulté. Il respira profondément et continua sa lecture d'un ton neutre. Pourtant le Hall tout entier était hypnotisé, parce que, pour la première fois de leur vie, les gens voyaient (ou plutôt entendaient), l'histoire secrète de Severus Snape, une histoire dévoilée par son rival et exposée à la lumière du jour.

_« Hermione, je ne peux te donner des leçons sur la manière de vivre ta vie, en revanche, je peux te dire comment survivre. Tu es très forte, plus forte que tu ne le réalises, bien que, si tu dois terminer les deux prochains mois en un seul morceau, tu vas devoir l'être. Sois impitoyable envers toi-même et concentre toi bien sur tes études. Cela t'aidera à ignorer les commentaires grossiers de ceux qui ne sont pas tes vrais amis ni, en toute honnêteté, de ceux qui sont destinés à occuper une place suffisamment importante dans la vie pour influencer la tienne._

/« Snob » commenta quelqu'un à la table des Poufsouffle. Hermione grimaça./

_« Cela te rendra aussi de grands services sur le chemin qui te permettra de rendre toi-même ta propre justice intellectuellement. Je ne suis pas ici qu'un professeur enquiquinant. J'avoue un intérêt personnel. Sache que je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux à cause d'une simple beauté ou même d'une gentillesse. J'aime te voir exceller. Et tu serais la première à te plaindre si j'étais menacé plutôt qu'ébloui par ta brillance._

/Harry remarque McGonagall échanger un sourire avec le professeur Vector/

_« Si cela ne te convainc pas, laisse les détails pratiques parler d'eux-mêmes. Dans ta dernière lettre, tu écris que tu m'as propulsé dans la pauvreté. J'ai détesté devoir penser que tu te sentes responsable. Fort heureusement, il n'y a plus de raisons d'être angoissée. J'ai un travail, Hermione, un très bon travail._

_« Je n'ai pas toujours vécu comme j'aurais dû. Mais je m'en suis toujours sorti en m'en tenant à l'intelligence, à la discipline et à la ruse : « C'est un bâtard mais c'est un bâtard intelligent, en un mot, un bâtard utile » comme l'a toujours dit Sirius Black._

/Harry, mal-à-l'aise, fixait son toast à moitié entamé. Il adorait son parrain Sirius./

_« Voilà, plusieurs des grandes entreprises de l'industrie chimique et biochimique qui fournissent le marché des potions m'ont relancé par intermittence pendant des années, me voulant dans leurs équipes de Recherche et de Développement. J'y ai quelques amis, enfin, plutôt des connaissances. (J'ai du les laisser tomber parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer de me détourner de Poudlard que j'ai toujours regardé comme mon sanctuaire.) Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai reçu un hibou de l'un d'entre eux qui dit (Je cite)_

« Sev, mon bâtard,

_(Regarde, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça !) _

Je t'ai eu !

J'ai lu ce qui est arrivé et nous sommes en train de sabrer le champagne en ce moment même ! Nous étions préparés à ce que tu te drogues ou que tu détournes les fonds de l'école pendant des années. Et bien, fiston, tu as été au-delà de nos rêves les plus fous ! Nous ne voulons pas de ta morale, nous ne voulons que tes petites cellules grises ! -- Si tu ne les as déjà pas éjaculées HAHAHAHA _(Ils sont vraiment limités, trop masculins à ne parler que de Quidditch ou d'argent : une autre raison pour laquelle je les ai laissés tomber. En plus je déteste être appelé Sev !) _Début lundi prochain – 40 gallions par semaine plus une prime sur ce que tu vas nous rapporter !

/On entendait des cascades de gloussement à la table des Serpentards. Si les copains de _Sev_ l'encourageaient, pourquoi pas eux /


End file.
